A Pair Of Growing Minions
by Pricat
Summary: After being hit by Nefario's Gut Grower, Dave and Kevin are on the chubby train and also having antics but being cute
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _This is a random idea, after having a daydream involving chubby minions, so one thing led to another, but now decided to do a Kave story out of the idea, but not smutty._**

 ** _After testing the Gut Grower on them, Dave and Kevin's metabolisms are altered for good, meaning they are growing bellies but becoming Chibby and cute which should be fun plus they're immortal, so growing more should be fine._**

* * *

 _I know the Gut Grower will work, but I need somebody to test it on._

"Ooh what do you think this does, Kev?" Dave asked, making Nefario grin, as Fave and Kevin would be perfect to test his new invention on, plus minions and purple minions were immortal so they could handle more furry meat on their bones.

The Gut Grower altered the metabolism of whatever it's beam hit, meaning slow weight gain, so hoped it would work, seeing both Dave and Kevin stand in front of the machine as it activated, as the beam shot out, hitting both their stomaches, altering their metabolism, but it was tickling them, making them laugh.

After the machine turned off, Nefario grinned seeing both of them really hungry, just wanting to eat and eat, about to head to the kitchen, but Nefario had treats here in the lab, seeing them eat as they just wanted nothing but bananas and sweet stuff.

After a while, they felt really, really sleepy, makimg Nefario grin, as that was a food coma and it would be normal for the both of them, now they were growi

"That's normal for you two now, plus in a few months, the chubbiness will be noticeable." Nefario said, while they were out like lights as he wad wrapping a blanket aroubd tbem, as they were sleeping but also being lazy would help their bellies grow more.

Gru smirked, seeing Nevario had tested the Gut Grower on Dave and Kevin, knowing in a few months they would be very cute, plus those two had their own apartment, and very cute together so knew that they would be alright.

* * *

After waking up from their nap, Botn minion males were thirsty, so had found a bottle of Pepsi in the fridge, drinking it, feeling that tickling sensation, meaning their bellies and new chubby frames were growing, high fiving and belching.

"Yes, our bellies are growing more and in a few months, we'll be cute, plus use our bellies like cushions!" Kevin said happily since being a purple minion, he would grow one faster because purple minions were bottomless pits when it came to food, so he could help Dave grow too, plus wanted to sit on Mel if he teased them, making Dave giggle hysterically, finding maple syrup.

"Bottoms up, Davey, hehe!" Kevin said as they drank, because they were not full, so felt the tickling feeling happen, because their chubby new bodies were loving this, plus wanted to use the Gut Grower on their friends, as Nefario said they could but would wait, just in case belching going home to their apartment, taking the Growth ray, so they could make the apartment bigger.

When they got home and made everything bigger, they were sleepy so crashed on their larger couch, because Nefario told them that being lazy would also help their chubbiness grow, which they could not wait for, taking an nap dreaming sweet dreams about a land full of sweets and being chubby.


	2. A Bit Hyper

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but can't help imagining Dave and Kevin being very chubby as they will be cite.**

 **In this one, it's later that evening after they were hit by the Gut Grower, but Kevin is running riot through the hallways so Dave has to go after him plus goes grocery shopping for the both of them.**

* * *

"Mmmm, this pizza is awesome, plus we have that big hot fudge and banana split sundae for desdert." Dave said to Kevin, as the male purple minion was on his second pizza, which was making his belly really happy.

It was later that evening after letting Nefario's Gut Grower hit them, altering their metabolism, meaning slow weight gain and in a few months by Christmas, their cute and chubby bodies would be noticeable plus they saw human's get chubby everyday, so it was fine for him and Dave because minions were immortal.

Plus they had to get groceries in the morning, which would be fun, as they knew what they needed, to keep their new frames happy, but right now, they were on the couch watching Netflix on their TV so was relaxing feeling their new metabolisms going to town, while leaning sundae bowls on their growing bellies, which were happy with every bite.

Kevin was feeling hyped up like a purple furred tornado, leaving the apartment, running up and down through the hallways, but Dave was chasing after his hyped up purple furred knight seeing him tire out after a while leading him back to Tneir apartment making him relieved seeing Kevin grin with pride, at what he ha done going to the bathroom, as he needed to pee.

That early morning, Kevin was still up doing things, but by sunrise, the chubby purple minion male was asleep on the couch, as Dave was up grinning at that because he was cute, making pancakes for them so he would go to the grocery store for the both of them getting the things their chubby bodies needed.

"Just keep sleeping, buddy, I'll be back in a while." he whispered kissing his purple furred forehead, seeing a smile on his purple furred face in sleep leaving the apartment going to the store, putting a lot of food into the grocery cart especially the junk food they needed, to make their chubby bodies happy.

When he got back to his and Kevin's apartment, Dave was putting the groceries away, but pouring Coke into two plastic cups that was not the diet version, to help his and Kevin's metabolisms, and their bellies to grow since it was a hot day, sitting beside Kevin on the couch seeing him begin to stir, hugging him.

"Hey Davey, you okay?" the purple minion male said to him seeing Dave feel thirsty, really thirsty

"Nefario said this would happen, that our metabolisms would get like this, buddy." Kevin said seeing Dave drink a lot more, feeling his arm muscles getting chubby along with his belly getting a little more big making Kevin do the same knowing in a month or so, they were going to need bigger overalls giggling and belching.


	3. Cupcakes

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the stories, but glad people are enjoying.**

 **In this one, Dave and Kevin use the Gut Grower on their friends Chomper, Miku and Pricat, meaning they're gonna get as cute as Dave and Kevin in a few months time, plus work at Bake My Day so they're probably going to make cupcakes for a late night snack, or something.**

* * *

The next day both Dave and Kevin were at Gru's place, but had a crazy idea about using the Gut Grower on their best minion friends Chomper, Miku and Pricat, because they would love being chubby, finding them leading them to the lab making Miku grin, guessing what they wanted to do.

"Heads up, you might get tickled, hehe!" Kevin said activating it, as the beam shot out at their friends, hitting their bellies which was tickling them, altering their metabolisms making them laugh hysterically just as Nefario entered grinning.

"We feel hungry, really hungry!" Chomper said seeing Miku and Pricat agree, but eating a lot of treats which was making their new bellies happy, and Dave and Kevin were eating cupcakes, feeling the tickling feeling making Nefario grin knowing that in a couple of weeks, they were going to need bigger overalls, making Gru agree.

"Hehe, our bellies are happy, p,us Davey is getting cuter before me, and he's not a purple minion." Kevin said with his mouth full, feeling his purple furred arms were beginning to get chubby looking, making Pricat giggle excited.

"More, we need more, to get big!" Dave said, clapping his chubby yellow furred hands making Kevin smile at this, but eating a big cupcake which was helping them get more chubby plus after a bit, both of them were sleepy, because it was a food coma going to lie down which would also help their bellies and bodies grow.

Plus they would be working at Bake My Day later, so was letting them sleep plus they were sleeping in each otjer's arms, which was adorable so leaving them be, plus had snacks for when they woke up, to help their bellies but also fuel them up, seeing them awake after a bit, seeing them eat peanut butter and Nutella sandwiches which they were loving, and felt their bellies growing a little more

"Aww, you two are getting cuter, but sooner or later, you two are going to need bigger overalls." Gru told themThey noticed that there were purple and yellow Segway scooters for the both of them, so they didn't have to walk everywhere, plus knew how to drive these, because they were in the lab, so leaving with Gru.

Mel wondered what was going on, as he saw something was going on with Dave and Kevin that was making Gru and Nefario pay attention to them, seeing Pricat growl at him, sitting on him, making Chomper and Miku laugh a photo, sending it to Kevin's phone seeing the growing female purple minion get off.

* * *

At Bake My Day, Dave and Kevin were doing an awesome job icing cupcakes, resisting the urge to eat them, seeing a lot of customers buying which made them happy, knowing that people liked cupcakes, seeing the till full of money, stunning Gru when he got back, plus had found a pretty big cupcake in the back surprising both growing minions plus Kevin felt his phone vibrate.

"Yeah, somebody made a mistake ordering this bad boy, but know you two can give it a good home." Gru told them, seeing Dave nod, since they could decorate it when he and Kevin got home for a late night snack, plus had ideas on how to decorate it.

"Hehe, Pri sat her butt on Mel!" Kevin said showing Dave stunning Gru.

He got why, as Mel had been irritating them, so was calming things down, and saw them go home with that big cupcake plus we're going to decorate it later, making him grin at this, but we're ordering takeout, because


	4. A Late Night Snack

Dave and Kevin were still wide awake by midnight, remembering they had that giant cupcake from Bake My Day, grabbing a lot of the cupcake decorating stuff which they used at the store, turning it into a cupcake house, making both chubby male minions excitable, knowing this would help their bellies grow more, plus used chocolate sprinkles on it for the shingles of the roof, peanut butter cups for the door, and more frosting for Windows.

"We have to eat this slow and steady, buddy, you ready?" Dave said to Kevin seeing the chubby male purple minion nod because this was one awesome late night snack, as they began eating but it was delicious feeling their bellies and metabolisms loving it, feeling their bellies grow more yet not full seeing their night shirts were becoming snug.

"Plus there's Thd eating contest tomorrow, Davey!" Kevin said licking frosting off Dave's chubby cheek, giggling seeing Dave's arms becoming a little bigger, but feeling his pants becoming snug, knowing soon, he was going to need bigger overalls, giggling because his purple furred belly was feeling a little bigger which zDave was poking gently, making Kevin giggle.

"Aww, your cheeks are chubby, and cute!" Kevin said kissing them, making Dave grin seeing they were not full but super hungry, since this was their metabolisms getting excitable, so we're finishing the cupcake by morning, excited for the eating contest later, because that would help them, but sleepy so drinking a gallon of warm milk was helping, feeling their chins get chubby.

"Hehe, later we can eat and eat at the contest..." Dave said zoning out on the couch a,ong with Kevin excitedly dreaming about Vandy Land again but sleeping.

* * *

Later the next day, at the Gru house the eating contest was starting and Chomper, Dave, Kevin, Miku and Pricat along with other minions were taking their places, but eating which was helping them grow, but some of them were backing out after being full except for Chomper, Dave, Miku and Pricat who were not full.

"Ohhh yeah, we rock, plus we won the contest!" Dave said as his overalls ripped, revealing his big yellow furred belly making Kevin grin kissing his belly feeling his own overalls rip seeing Dave poke his chubby purple furred belly making him giggle hysterically.

"Somebody or two certain cute and chubby minions need to be fitted, for big overalls." Gru told zDave and Kevin.


End file.
